Forgotten Stranger
by xxpetrapan
Summary: Astoria is overcome with a memory of the past. R/R


**A/N I hope that you like this. I tried really hard to make it amazing. I would love if you commented even if you hated it**

*******************************************************************************************  
The room was filled with the sounds of screams of joy, sighs, ohs and ahs, and the patter of happy tears hitting the floor.

Girls in white dresses jumped up and down on platforms, as wands buzzed around them, trying to make their dresses perfect.

Astoria Greengrass stood playing with her thick, dark hair, her hunter green eyes fixed on the person who just walked though the doors of Bettie's Magical Bridal.

Time stopped as the guy walked over to a tall, ginger haired girl and kissed her cheek.

Astoria should not have been jealous of the couple since she had her own lover, but the guy brought up memories of the past.

Bad memories.

Zacharias Smith, was the boy Astoria pined over in school. He was two years older and a Ravenclaw, which enhanced the challenge of winning his heart.

She used to follow him in the halls and she memorized his schedule. She become obsessed with him. All of her dreams were filled of him, but their was one problem she could never talk to him.

Astoria would stand in front of the mirror in the loo and pretend he was her reflection and practice, but it was not the same.

Her older sister told her to just talk to him, it could not hurt. She also told her that she was beautiful and Zacharias would think so too.

So, one day Astoria mustered her courage to speak to him one day after lunch. She left the Great Hall early so she could wait outside of the doors for him to come out. About twenty minutes later he appeared talking to girl with red hair. Astoria let out a breath and grabbed his arm. He looked taken aback when he turned around then smiled at her. She said 'Hey' and he told her 'Hi' back. Astoria smiled and told him 'Bye' before running off beaming.

Every time he saw her in the hallways he smiled at her and Astoria's heart felt like it would burst from her chest. After about a week they started to talk to each other and walk though the halls together and by a month he told her that he liked her, and she almost screamed but aid she liked him too.

He told her to meet him in the Astronomy Tower every night and of course she said yes. Astoria was so overjoyed she could not possibly think he was only using her.

So every night Astoria creped out of the Slytherin Common Room and up to meet Zacharias. Every night she would par take in a passionate night with him. It was the best moments of her life.

He told her he loved her, but she could tell no one of their love and she said she would tell no one. She did not want to ruin the love they had.

Every morning she would be flushed and her sister would ask why. She pined to tell Daphne but, she couldn't.

Their secret love lasted a whole year.

But, one day of her fifth year she saw him snogging the red headed girl she had seen him walking out of the Great Hall, only a year ago. He saw her and smirked but did not leave the fiery headed girl. Astoria stood there crying until Draco Malfoy pulled her away. He was kind to her which never happened and asked what happen and she let it all spill out. She thought he would laugh at her but he only hugged her and stroked her hair. He told her to forget him, he was now only a Forgotten tranger to her.

She smiled at Draco and thought of him as her savior.

A few years later she was dating him and everything was right in the world. She had forgotten the boy who lied to her and used her.

But, there he was looking at her with a smirk.

She towards the platform to her right where a fair haired, blue eyes lady stood.

"Daphne, my sister, the dress is divine, Blaise will fall to his knees when you walk down the aisle."Astoria gushed.

Daphne grabbed her sisters hand, with her pale one and whispered, "Baby Sister, when Draco sees you standing up there in this beautiful green dress he will cry tears of joy knowing he has the mot wonderful girl in the world, and look over there at the boy with the red head, he is watching you standing here and wishing he had not used you."

Astoria smiled up at her sister and forgot all about the stranger wishing he had her.

Zacharias looked over at the girl he spent his most sexual times and had a tiny glimmer of jealousy. She looked amazing and he could have had her.

He lost out on the one thing that he wanted deep down inside.


End file.
